Boingo (Hoodwinked!)
Boingo is the main antagonist of the 2005 computer-animated film Hoodwinked!, and a major antagonist in its 2011 sequel Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is Red's former friend turned arch-nemesis, the Evil Ski Team's leader and boss, and the Goody Bandit. He was voiced by , who also played Nuka in Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Boingo. However, the reason for his evil, sadistic, manipulative side is because of him becoming fed up with being the lowest and hardworking animal of the Big Bad Forest and having to answer to everyone else. He reveals this to Dolph when they are in Boingo's lair. In Hoodwinked! Boingo is first seen hitching a ride with Red on her bicycle. Red asks Boingo if he is still working for the Muffin Man, but he says that someone stole the recipes last night and as a result, he lost his job. Red apologizes to Boingo for this and asks him if he is still running the cable car. Boingo tells Red he is, but says that it is nothing compared to eating goodies all day. Pitying her friend, Red decides to give Boingo a carrot crumpet, one of the goodies in her basket, to cheer him up and he becomes jubilant and thanks her for this. Then Boingo happily hops away into the forest with his special treat and waves goodbye to Red. Later, Red hitches a ride in Boingo's cable car, with him saying how it isn't so bad to ride it as it is better to see the forest without worrying about wild animals (mostly wolves). He talks about how forests can be dangerous for him and then asks Red if she delivers up this far. Red says that she usually does not, but tells Boingo that she was thinking about what he said earlier about the Muffin Man because she has to protect Granny's recipes from the Goody Bandit as the Big Bad Forest will be shut down if they are careless. Suddenly, the doors fly open (secretly opened by Boingo) and a startled Red begins to lose her footing. Scared, Boingo tries to grab Red's basket to save her, only for her to fall and land in the Big Bad Forest before encountering Wolf. After Wolf fails to catch Red, Boingo hands an Easter egg to Wolf saying that it is a "shortcut to Granny's". However, Wolf finds that the easter egg was misleading that directed him and Twitchy to a mine cart instead. It is implied that Boingo filled the mine cart with dynamite so he can trick Wolf into thinking that they are candles and light them up so that it kills Wolf and Twitchy. Throughout the film, Boingo interacts with Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy and warns some of them about the Goody Bandit, a mysterious bandit who steals all kinds of goodies. Near the end of the film, Nicky Flippers told Granny, Wolf, Kirk, and Twitchy that the real bandit was with Red when she fell from the cable car, knew a shortcut to Granny's cottage, asked Granny for her signature at the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, and when Kirk's schnitzel truck's entire supply of schnitzels (and even the tires) were stolen and turned into a bulldozer afterwards. The bandit is revealed to be Boingo who was in all their stories. In Boingo's cave lair, Dolph is worried the police may find them, but the rabbit rolls his eyes and tells him to forget about them because they have everything they need in the lair. However, Dolph also fears that Granny (whom he refers to as the "old lady") will return as he now knows she is still alive. Annoyed, Boingo reveals the reason that he is evil by saying that he is done answering to the Muffin Man and Granny while feeling like an outcast and that they can both take a hike. Red, who was secretly hanging onto Boingo's cable car, overhears Boingo and Dolph's conversation and realizes that Boingo was the Goody Bandit the entire time, devastating her. The rabbit makes it clear to his henchman that he will never answer to anyone again and disturbingly bursts out wailing, laughing evilly, and then crying. Calming down in a matter of seconds, Boingo proclaims his love for his job and explains to Dolph how it works, such as prioritizing, setting your goals, and writing a mission statement. When he gets to asking where to yourself in five years, Red comes out of hiding and answers, "How about behind bars?". Shocked at Red's sudden presence, Boingo freezes and pretends to act extremely respectable and innocent, nervously greeting Red and, all of the while smiling, telling her she "spoiled the surprise". Red tells the rabbit that he is the bandit and Boingo replies after a short pause and glance at the Evil Ski Team, "Surprise!" and fake smiles. When Red says she is going to retrieve the recipes, Boingo challenges Red to a competitive fight. After Red calls him a bad bunny, Boingo reveals his true colors to her by saying that she is finally catching up, asking if she thought he followed her around on her deliveries because he liked her. Furious, Red desperately tries to defeat Boingo in battle, but they are both evenly matched. Boingo gains the upper hand and defeats Red because of his long ears (which he has the ability to use as hands or to block an attack). After teasingly asking Red to go home and cry to her grandmother, Boingo orders Dolph to tie Red up, Lesa to hold the book, and Vincent to get the schnitzel truck (not counting Keith, who is told by Boingo to change his name to Boris because his name does not sound scary enough). Red tells Boingo he is crazy, to which he sinisterly replies "Maybe so. But I'm top of the woods now, baby!". He proceeds to sing "Top of the Woods" and explains his plan to Red: destroy the competion and create his own candy company and enterprise, BoingoSnax, in which Phase 1 was nabbing the recipes, Phase 2 being adding his own special ingredients to every goody called Boingonium, a chemical with very addictive properties, and Phase 3 being building his real estate business and literally blowing the Big Bad Forest away. Boingo's "Phase 3" of his evil plan on his way to becoming a magisterial dictator included using the area he intends to blow up using destructive explosives for real estate enterprises that were a casino, a factory (to make baked goodies), Cottontail Club, BoingoAir International Airport, Amusement Park, Boingopia, Ultra Mall, Zoo and Boingo Beach. He tells Red that since he now has Granny's secrets, he proceeds to order Dolph to gag Red and throw her in the cable car filled with dynamite (which Boingo sinisterly calls the "Dino-Mite Express Home") and then laughs evilly at the scared Red's predicament. Boingo concludes the song's finale with added dancing (with the Evil Ski Team as background dancers; which Keith is not intentionally good at) and then pointing at Red and exclaiming, "You've been hoodwinked, baby!". And so, he and the Evil Ski Team then perform jazz hands at the end of the song. Meanwhile, Granny, Wolf, and Kirk see all of this and sneak in to save Red and capture Boingo and his henchmen (after taking on Dolph - who was presumably sent by Boingo to apprehend the gang}, whose clothes are taken off by the gang). However, after Wolf poses as a building inspector and has Boingo walk with him and keep discussing about building new weapons in his lair, he is defeated (but not Granny and the Woodsman). Boingo then sets the rope on fire with his ear and sadistically tells Granny that Red is "going to take a ride" and that there are not any brakes on the cable car. Then he sets the cable car off on the zip lines and cackles evilly. Immediately, Granny fearfully gets on a bicycle, grabs a pan, and pedals over to Boingo, who tells Granny that Red does not trust her anymore. Granny yells at the rabbit to get out of her way and hits him with the pan, briefly dazing him. Granny proceeds to let go of the bicycle and jump onto the pan, sliding toward the cable car. Frustrated, Boingo turns toward the Evil Ski Team and growls, indirectly ordering them to go after Granny. Boingo is shocked to see Dolph undressed and beaten, but hops into his burlap sack as they slide on the zip line. Granny manages to save Red (who has freed herself) by having her climb up on her hood. When Granny pulls the emergency lever, the cable car falls into the river below and explodes, completely destroyed. Red and Granny cheer for their victory, only to be unpleasantly surprised by Boingo shouting, "End of the line, ladies!" and laughing evilly. Thinking quickly, Red and Granny both use their hoods as parachutes to lift themselves high in the air to avoid Boingo and the Evil Ski Team. Angered at having lost them, Boingo sarcastically says "Oh, wonderful!". Suddenly, Boingo spots something at the end of the zip line and widens his eyes in shock, with him and his henchmen falling right into one of the police vans. Chief Grizzly closes the doors and tells the officers to take them to prison. Before the van leaves, Boingo watches Red and Granny soar down to safety and refusing to go to prison. Twitchy then tells Boingo to "say 'Parcheesi!'" and takes one last picture of him, stunning Boingo with the camera flash. Boingo proceeds to frantically bang on the doors, screaming "Not prison! NOT FOR A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!!!" as the van drives off. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' In the sequel, Boingo is currently locked up in London Bridge Asylum in his very own cell. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy interrogate Boingo and he says "Hello, Clarice." in a very creepy voice. When Red asks him who Clarice is, Boingo sees someone walking by and makes up a lie, saying that she is and greets her. After she leaves the asylum, the gang asks Boingo who the witch is, but he doesn't answer most of their questions and annoys them with his support of the witch that they are looking for. Boingo then takes amusement in Red and Wolf's argument that he instigated and sees how they disagree about how to handle cases. Having had enough of Boingo messing with them, Red tugs on Boingo's right ear, hurting him. In response, Boingo asks her if she is still mad about him trying to kill her a long time ago. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo ominously tells the gang that the witch just left a few minutes ago. Boingo is not seen again for the remainder of the film. It is unknown what has happened to Boingo and the Evil Ski Team after that event since his henchmen were not seen (though they could have been in their own cell). Personality Boingo is portrayed as a cruel, greedy, sociopathic, impatient, self-centered, manipulative and sadistic genius (though in the first film, he doubts if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa) without any redeeming qualities. Throughout the first film, Boingo feigned innocence, convinced the others that he is a nice, harmless and unobjectionable animal, and did not reveal that he was the Goody Bandit and secretly hired the Evil Ski Team until near the end. Red, Wolf, Kirk and Granny all explained out in their witness sayings that Boingo acted very innocent and kind. It is not until further investigation proves that Boingo is a corrupt and blasphemous megalomaniac who endeavors to fatten up children, kill innocent people using dynamite to make space for real estate, and become an oppressive and totalitarian dictator towards those who he will spare alive all for money and revenge. He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo has a pet peeve for Keith's name because he doesn't think it sounds threatening enough and was embarrassed to say it ("Keith, change your name. It's not scary. Try Boris. Keith. Watch out for Keith!"). Boingo is shown to have a passion for carrot crumpets, which are his best favorite food at all times. Appearance Boingo is a slender tan rabbit with beige eyebrows, a muzzle, and feet. He has blue eyes, a pink underbelly, and long ears that he can use as weapons. In his song "Top of the Woods", Boingo sang that the critters looked down him because he is fuzzy and small and his ears are too tall. Quotes Trivia *Boingo's introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter. *When he hops, his feet make chattering noises. *Lydia often sees Boingo near Dimpsey's bakery. * was considered for the role of Boingo. Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outcast Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Polluters Category:Vandals Category:Oppressors Category:Saboteurs Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Forgers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials